Chronicles of an Assassin: Lonely Demon
by InfinitysOpposite
Summary: 500 years ago, a lonely demon assassin named Inuyasha, was sent after a man named Mugen. It seemed like an easy task in fact it was. But thanks to Mugen's daughter, Kagome, Inuyasha won't be lonely any longer.ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hello Reader, you may call me Infinity. I made this fiction because I realized no one has done one quite like this. Though some have done similar this is greatly different. I hope you will find this difference if you have read anything that is similar and enjoy it. If you haven't I still hope you enjoy my story. Oh yeah, and please review it will make me happy.

"Talking" 'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Inuyasha anime/manga

xxSTORYxTIMExx

Chronicles of an Assassin: Lonely Demon

Prologue:

It was a hot summer day 500 years into the past, birds were chirping, villagers were working, trees were rustling in the wind, truly an ordinary day, except.

Far from the peaceful village of Mugen, an unrecognizable man was running, no, sprinting through the woods, likely attempting to reach the village.

What was he running from?

Well that man is Mugen the samurai protector of the nearby village.

He once saved it from a large demon, impressive, no?

As for the case of why he is running that maybe for the fact a high ranking demon assassin was hired to kill him.

Let's continue and see how he fares, shall we?

He ran as fast as his feat could carry him, but his heavy armor slowed him.

The forest was very dense and he could hardly see where he was going.

His muscles clinched taking more oxygen, ultimately forcing him breath harder and heavier.

He went on and on dodging roots and low hanging limbs.

But though the pain was unbearable he refused to die here.

'Not in this damn forest.' He thought as continued to run

He just needed to see his wife and daughter one more time; he mentally cursed himself for going so far out into the forest when he knew the lord of the land had paid a demon assassin to go after him.

But he went any way simply wanting fresh air, now here he was a half mile away from the village about to die.

But he ran on, he knew that if he got passed the old well he'd be home free.

Well….he'd at least have chance to say goodbye to his family.

He passed the Goshinboku and prayed he could just get to the well.

However, just as he saw the well in the distance, he tripped on a root.

He knew it was over, but, as he sat there for several minutes, death never came.

He stood up, he thanking the gods for their mercy and continued to walk to the village.

He stopped and decided it was a good time to rest.

Mugen laid himself down next to the well happy the assassin had given up.

As he sat there he prayed to heavens once again for the gods' mercy, a little too loudly.

Just as he stood he felt a sharp pain rip threw his gut, he cried out from the shear pain.

As he looked down he was horrified by what he saw, it was a clawed hand that stuck out of his body.

He tried his hardest to stay alive.

'Damn it! I was so close. Please forgive me, Kagome. I couldn't stay with you or your mother. Please stay safe.'

The last thing he heard was the voice of the assassin; "I expected more from the great samurai, Mugen. What a disappointment."

The assassin proceeded to tear his hand from the Mugen's chest, a gaping hole in his gut.

And he was left to die.

xxENDxNOTESxx

Well there's the prologue I'll get right on the next chapter! But right now I'm hungry so, I'm a go eat something.

Mugen = Infinity

Goshinboku = God tree

So yeah I totally made myself Kagome's dad. Lol OCs are awesome.

PLEASE REVIEW DAMMIT


	2. The Meeting

Hello again reader! I intended a quicker update but just had no idea of what to write. I was also on a week's vacation on top of my problems and was unable upload this chapter because there wasn't any internet connection. But I did it! I'd also like to thank my first reviewers PurpleTuesday and Ivorybreath. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

"Talking" 'Thinking'

XxSTORYxTIMExX

_Chronicles of an Assassin: Lonely Demon_

_Chapter 1: The Meeting_

At the Village of Mugen

The entire village was in chaos, many had herd the gutting scream of Mugen as the demon assassin killed him.

All were afraid of what the demons next action would be.

Would he return to obtain his money or was he also commanded to kill the people of the village? Many questions circulated throughout the village.

Thankfully the demon never came, and village men set out to locate the body of their fallen protector.

It took some time to find as they did not expect to find it at the Goshinboku, and as the village men brought the body of the beloved Mugen, the entire village mourned.

But none mourned nearly as much as the young 'priestess in training' Kagome Higurashi and her mother Mikan Higurashi the high priestess of the village.

But no matter how sad she was, Kagome had to continue her training if she was to succeed her mother and become the high priestess.

The Castle of the Lord of the Western Lands

"Brother", said the monotone voice of the lord.

"More like half-brother you damn bastard", called back The Demon Assassin.

"You should be more respectful to a lord you lowly half-breed", spat the lord.

"Sesshomaru why the hell did you make me kill Mugen Higurashi?" The Demon Assassin stated in cold tone. "He did nothing to you! He had a wife and daughter! And you ordered me to kill him! How could you be so cruel, even for you." He finished with a croak as he couldn't bear to remember the face of Mugen's young daughter when she learned of her father's death.

"Why? Because I want all of Japan to know the wrath of the Lord of the Western Lands, as for his wife and daughter I want you to kill them as well for they could be a threat to my rule," he stated with a very icy look like he didn't care how many he killed so long as he ruled.

"Fuck you," was all he said in reply as stormed out of the castle.

10 years later

Kagome Higurashi, now 18 years of age, has become the high priestess after her mother was killed by a second demon assassin sent by the Lord of the Western Lands 6 years ago.

She held no bitterness against the assassin who killed her father, as news quickly spread that the assassin had been put death for contempt against the lord.

She was an orphan and had finished her training under the elderly priestess Kaede.

She currently wore the priestess outfit provided by said priestess, and was in her favorite clearing in the forest outside the village of Mugen.

This clearing was shown to her by her mother 2 days before her death.

She just wished she could have been a normal girl with a normal dad and a normal mom, but she was born into the most holy of families in all of Japan.

And she had a responsibility to the people of the village to protect them against the demons that lurked the earth in search of human flesh.

Unconsciously she began walking further into the meadow, that's when she heard a small cracking noise in the distance.

"Who goes there?" She called in a demanding voice.

Just as soon as she spoke a man in a black, ninja like, outfit with multiple permeation's, one being that he had no mask, the sleeves were shortened, and he also had shin and elbow guards, as well as an old sword strapped to his back.

Of course the one thing she stared at was his undeniably handsome face. She would have blushed at this had she not thought he was here to kill her. But she couldn't help it when she took into account his very impressive build.

'What are you thinking this man is here to kill you, it's no time to stare at him with googly eyes', her conscious yelled at her in the back of her mind.

"Kagome Higurashi, Daughter of Mugen Higurashi, I presume?" he asked in stern yet soft voice.

"That is correct," she answered "Now; have you come to kill me?"

"No", she gasped at his answer "I have not come for the reward, I-," he was cut off as she began.

"What do you want?" she asked in powerful and demanding voice.

"It seems you have quite the temper," he laughed a little "I have come to sincerely apologize for the death of your father."

This caught her off guard."Why apologize?." She asked in a sad voice.

His face saddened before he answered, "Because I'm the man who murdered your father."

XxENDxNOTESxX

Sorry about the cliff I had written this earlier on and was getting to the original end and my computer battery died. So I re-wrote it, and thought it over and decided a cliff hanger would work perfectly. Sorry that I'm lazy but any who. PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make me happy face :)


	3. Better Introductions

Hello! Me again, of course, who else would it be? Anyway sorry about it being so long sense the last update but schools a bitch and I decided to sign up for football, so I'm a little preoccupied with the life I have. Almost makes me wish I didn't have one, almost. Anyway, I'm getting tired so I'll hurry this along. Also if you would like longer chapters I can try my best, just ask, and before you review, 'YES MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS', like I know you were going to after this chapter, know that the first few will be a little slow. But only because if I add to much more it would only be filler and, like the critic I am, I would look at every mistake I made. Big or small, an error is an error in my opinion. Alright, let's get on with the story.

"Talking" 'Thinking' _flashback_

**XxSTORYxTIMExX**

_Chronicles of an Assassin: Lonely Demon_

_Chapter 2: Better Introductions  
_

She sat there in her small but comfortable hut, that man had killed her father.

'So he's the Demon Assassin, the man that took my loving father away from Me.' she nearly chocked as the words he said soaked into her mind to finally register.

_**Flashback**_

"_Because I'm the man who murdered your father." His voice rang in her head._

_She nearly cried right there, in front of the Demon Assassin._

"_I'm so very sorry, I-"he was cutoff as her rage grew._

"_You bastard, you kill my father and all you have to say is sorry?" she had never been this angry before. All her pent up rage was coming out now, even if this man could kill her, she wouldn't watch her mouth._

"_I didn't think you would forgive me." He sounded and looked extremely sad; she almost took pity on him, almost._

'_He was the infamous Demon Assassin; he didn't even need to come here; let alone apologize.' she again feeling pity for him. 'He seems so guilty.'_

_Then a little voice in her head said, 'Damn it, why do I feel sorry for him? He killed my father!' _

_Another said, 'Because he obviously didn't want to kill him.'_

_Understanding took over most other feelings as she readied herself to apologize for her outburst; however, he had already left. _

_**End Flashback**_

'I wish I hadn't been so hard on him, he really didn't have to apologize, and after all he was the Demon Assassin.' She thought with a tinge of guilt.

'I want to see him again,' she thought, 'I just hope he isn't too far away.' With this she ran out the door of her hut in search of him, she had to apologize.

_With The Demon Assassin_

'I feel so terrible, she must hate us.' His human side said in a very sad voice.

'Of course she hates us!' His demon yelled, 'We did kill her father!'

'That's very sympathetic of you,' the human said slightly surprised by the demon's reasoning. 'I was expecting you to say something brash like you always do.'

'Even I have a heart!' The demon argued, 'it's just too bad mine's at par with yours.'

'Well of course, we are but sides of this half-demon.' The human said with slight disgust.

'You know I can hear you, right?' questioned the half-demon as he came into the conversation deep within his own mind.

'Course you can hear us, like we're going to watch our mouth in your mind!' the demon yelled back.

'Well then, I guess you should shut up now, because I'm done meditating.' The half demon said back in a very calm voice.

'Feh, whatever,' and the voices faded away.

"I must talk to her again." He decided leaving the small temple he resided in to find Kagome.

_Back to Kagome_

"What is this place?" She wondered as she walked closer to a small temple at least a mile from her village.

As she walked closer a demonic aura shrouded over her, it was extremely powerful and she was sure it was the Demon Assassin.

Unfortunately she was only half right, it was 'a' Demon Assassin, not, THE Demon Assassin she had spoken with not long ago.

The Assassin looked nothing like the one she met. He looked rather old and had a traditional ninja outfit on.

"Lord Ssessshomaru told me you would be a beautiful priesstesss, I shouldn't have taken him for granted." The Assassin was obviously a snake demon a he hissed out every word he spoke.

"What do you want with me demon?" Kagome spoke out as she was eager to make amends with the Demon Assassin.

"I am here to find the one called, 'Inuyasha', and kill the woman he was ordered to kill." He said with a crooked smile, "That would be you."

Kagome was surprised and uncertain of who 'Inuyasha' was, 'Maybe he's the Demon Assassin!' she thought, 'That would explain why he looked so guilty.'

Unchanged by her thoughts Kagome readied her bow to kill the Assassin.

However just before she fired a black shape out of corner of her eye attacked her.

It was a direct hit on her shoulder, she was bleeding badly.

"HA-HA-HA, You are no match for me! I am the Great Snake Assassin, Genbo!" the snake, Genbo, yelled in victory.

"Great my ass." A strong voice said from out of nowhere.

Then just as soon as Genbo arrived, he disappeared.

Kagome looked everywhere but there wasn't any trace of him.

As she began to take her leave, the Demon Assassin popped up in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a stern yet concerned voice.

"I came looking for you." This surprised him, as he did not think she would want to see him again.

"Why?"

"To…apologize." She stuttered slightly while he stared at her, it was making her nervous.

"For what?"

"F-for my outburst this morning." She said in sad tone.

"To tell you the truth, I was expecting worse." He said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I wasn't expecting you to look for me, I thought I'd have to make you talk to me." He replied.

"Inu-ya-sha." She said rolling it off her tongue.

"What did you say?"

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"How di- ",He was cutoff.

"The Snake Assassin said it, so I figured that was your name." She said matter of factly.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not realizing your still bleeding." Curious, she looked at her shoulder and saw a lot of blood.

"No wonder I feel so light headed." She said, and as if on cue, fell over into his arms.

"This is going to fun." He said sarcastically as he lifted her higher and began the walk to her village.

The Village of Mugen

**XxENDxNOTESxX**

Sorry about it taking so long to update. I had it going but my laptops battery died, so I had to start halfway over. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Also, I have found that I will be Co-Writing a story by Darth Writer55

So if you're interested in the anime Code Geass, you should read, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R3, Aftermath

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Hiatus Note

Hiatus note

I'm so sorry for anyone who liked this story but I have to put it on hiatus till further notice,

My grades are slipping and I can't graduate without exceptional grades so I have to put this off till I can pull them up.

I'm so sorry, feel free to hate in the comments.


End file.
